1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasound diagnosis of a patient, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for efficiently displaying movements of a target body in a Doppler image.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasound diagnosis apparatus generates ultrasound signals (generally 20 kHz or higher) using a probe with respect to a predetermined region in a target body and obtains an image regarding the region in the target body by using data from reflected echo signals. Particularly, an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus is used for medical purposes, e.g., detecting foreign objects in a target body, detecting and observing damages, etc. Since an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus is safe, displays real-time images, and causes no radiation exposure as compared to X-ray, an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus is widely used with other types of imaging diagnosis apparatuses.
An image acquired via an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus (referred to hereinafter as an ultrasound image) may be displayed on the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus or may be stored in a storage medium and displayed on another image display apparatus. For example, an ultrasound image may be displayed at a shrunk size on a mobile phone, a portable electronic device, a personal digital assistant (PDA), or a tablet PC.
Meanwhile, an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus may provide anatomical data according to movement of a target body via a Doppler image. A Doppler image is a gray scale ultrasound image combined with colors based on Doppler data. Therefore, movement of a target body, e.g., flow of blood or movement of a tissue, may be easily viewed in real time.